under control
by shacrackax0
Summary: Sam tries to keep his feelings for Mercedes under control, but for how long can he?


Laughing silently to himself, Sam began to think about Mercedes. A small smile formed on his face once he thought back to prom night. How beautiful she looked, the way she smelled like strawberries and her contagious laugh. Prom had been one of the best nights of his life; it was a night away from the harsh reality he lived in. Mercedes brought him complete happiness that night, they laughed, they danced and had an all-around great time together. He never knew she could be such fun, truth be told he was intimidated by her. She was the most independent girl he knew, she never held her tongue and spoke her mind.

After prom Mercedes and I sparked up a friendship, the girl was a true riot. She always had a way of making me smile when I felt down in the dumps. When she wasn't being goofy, she was this whole other person he never seen before. She was this loving, nurturing type of person; she would come by the motel and watch Stacy and Stevie with me. To say the least they adored her to the fullest.

"Sammy is Cedes coming over today?" Stacy asked once she climbed into his lap

Stacy was Mercedes biggest fan; she loved whenever she came over. They would talk about Disney princesses and play dolls with each other. Sam knew Stacy liked Mercedes better than Quinn; she would always give her a hard time.

"She sure is kiddo, she should be here any minute" He replied as he kissed his sisters temple

Then after that a light knock was heard coming from the door. He began to feel the butterflies he felt whenever she came to visit.

"Mercy!" Sam said once he opened the door and pulled her into a hug

Once they broke away from each other he noticed a few sparkles in her eyes, he smiled back and led her inside the room. Stacy was the first one to attack to her leg into a hug; smiling Mercedes bent down, picked up the girl and placed her on her hip.

"Stacy, how's my little diva doing?" She asked once she placed a quick kiss on her cheek

"Better you're here now! Can we watch the Little Mermaid?"

"As long as it's okay with your brothers, I have no problem"

Mercedes sat Stacy on the bed and sat beside her; Stevie ran up to her and greeted her by punching each other's knuckles together. Stevie liked her as much as his sister; he loved her whenever she brought baked goodies as well.

I looked at Mercedes and saw her and my sister had puppy dog faces on looking at me. Laughing I agreed to watch the little mermaid with them. Adjusting all of us on the bed, Mercedes and I at the top while the kids were at the bottom.

"Thanks for coming by, we all appreciate your company" he tore his eyes away from the movie and looked at her

"It really wasn't nothing, I like spending time with you guys."

They stared into each other eyes, forgetting about everything in the room. It was just them two and nothing seemed to matter. He placed his hand on her cheek and lightly stroked it with the tip of his thumb. His eyes dropped down to her mouth, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips. Breaking their gaze, Mercedes looks to Stacy who lightly nudged her to show her a scene in the movie. Turning towards the television she felt her cheeks become warm.

An hour later both Evan kids fell asleep in between them. Many thoughts of Mercedes raced through him. He has had these feelings for her since prom, he thought they would go away; but day after day they grew stronger and more powerful for her. He slide out of bed and walked outside to get some fresh air, if he stayed in that bed next to her he would have kissed her and scared her off.

What am I even thinking; she wouldn't even like a guy like me. We don't have that much in common, but the risk of something new and exciting paced through my veins. If we ever got together, it would have been something either of us was used to. I had my heart broken twice by girls who only wanted me for reputation, and to think I actually thought I loved one of them. But when I look at Mercedes, it feels like warmth and a homely feeling, which feels more like love then anything I experienced. Quinn was all wrong for me if you think about it; she needed to work on herself before being in a relationship with me. If she never cheated on me with Finn, I think I'd be in a trapped relationship, hanging onto memories from a better time.

Hearing the door open, Sam turned around and saw Mercedes. She walked up next to him and stared into the parking lot of the motel.

"Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I just notice you left and wonder where you went"

Nodding his head, he looks at the road and all the cars passing. He feels at peace just propped up against the banister with Mercedes right beside him.

"You're a really sweet guy Sam, Santana and Quinn are stupid for ever letting a good guy like you go"

"Truth be told, I'm glad. We rushed into something that shouldn't even happen in the first place."

"Well the next girl you like take it slow and make sure she's everything you want, she'll be happy to have you."

He turned around and looked at her, the feeling he felt while they were huddled together on the bed came back and he couldn't deny his attraction to her anymore. He stepped closer, took her hand and laced their fingers together. It was now or never.

"Sam what's going on between us?"

"Everything you read in fairytales."

He pulled her into a hug and then he ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled the scent of her hair sighing. He liked the feeling of her in his arms, against his chest. His chest felt like it was going to break since the beating of his heart was rapid. This moment was real and it was happening with her.

"You think we could work, it feels so close but oh so far away."

"Anything's possible"

In that moment the world stopped, their lips lightly brushed against each other. Her breathe hitched once he kissed her. With that one small kiss, she found what she was looking for all along, him. They both tried to fight their feelings for each other. Thinking they had it under control but fate and destiny had other plans. Deep down in their souls they knew they were good together and from this moment it could only get better. Pulling away smiling, Sam outlined her bottom lip with his thumb. Her eyes still closed, drinking in the experience.

"I want you and I just had to let you know"

His forehead was pressed against hers, they're eyes closed soaking up this moment. There, he laid it all out for her and hoped she wouldn't run off scared. Instead of answering him back she pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him. It wasn't like their first kiss; it was more desire, more passion, more of a conformation of the future.

"I want you too, more than anything"

They walked back into the room; fingers laced together looking like piano keys. They both noticed how good their fingers fit together and thought this is how it should be. Nothing felt more right, everything before this felt like wasted time and wasted energy. They were just glad they had the time to make up for it, together.

Sam planned on never letting her go, all this time he tried to keep his heart under control but it didn't listen once. Whenever Mercedes came around or the thought of her popped in his mind he heart yelled out to her. He had to give in, give into his happiness he didn't think was real or even capable of ever having.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**Hoped you guys enjoyed. Got the idea from the song Under Control by Parachute. great band btw check them out. **


End file.
